


this darkness is the light

by WinchesterBurger



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Pain, Sad, True Love, Unhappy Ending, You Have Been Warned
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Fotografia była ostatnią rzeczą, jaką widział w swoim życiu.





	this darkness is the light

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam. Nienawidzę Telltale, bo niszczy swoimi grami życie, ale kocham je za to, że tworzy takie historie jak opowieść Matthew i Waltera. Choć krótkie, są pełne emocji.  
> Tytuł z "Beautiful Crime" od Tamer.

Fotografia była ostatnią rzeczą, jaką widział w swoim życiu.

Na myśl nasunęły mu się spędzone w domku narciarskim na ośnieżonym stoku noce, na tarasie pod gwieździstym niebem, z kakao w dłoniach i szczerych rozmowach wśród wydychanej przez nich pary, kumulującej się przed ich twarzami tylko po to, by po zaledwie sekundzie rozpłynąć się w czystym, górskim powietrzu.

Długie, słoneczne dni z nartami na stopach, wypełnione ich śmiechem i żartami, kiedy raz po raz zjeżdżali ze stoku, bez znużenia, bez wahania wymijając pnie drzew i siebie samych, gdy urządzali swoje własne, miniaturowe wyścigi ku dolinie.

Rześkie poranki, kiedy Waltera budziło wpadające przez nieosłonięte okno słońce i witał go ciepły, drewniany parkiet, dom od ściany do ściany pełen aromatycznej woni mocnej kawy; dla niego czarna i z łyżeczką cukru, dla Matthew gorzka, z odrobiną śmietanki, która zabarwiała jego napój na kolor zdobnej w świąteczne wzory zastawy.

Mroźne wieczory, gdy siadali w salonie przed kominkiem, obaj z książką w ręce, i tonęli się w lekturze, a czasem któryś z nich wstawał i dokładał drewien do ognia lub przynosił dolewkę herbaty.

Noce, kiedy leżeli otuleni kołdrą w stojącym w sypialni na piętrze łóżku, nogi i ręce splecione, palce złączone, a wpadające przez obszerne okno światło księżyca rozjaśniało ich zmęczone, ale pełne sympatii twarze i półprzymknięte oczy.

Walter nie do końca wierzył w życie po śmierci, ale Matthew zawsze upierał się, że nie można tak po prostu umrzeć i zniknąć, przestać czuć. Nigdy nie sprecyzował, co miał na myśli i nigdy nie zmuszał Waltera do swoich przekonań, lecz mimo to starszy mężczyzna przejął jego tok myślenia i kiedy Carver przyłożył do tyłu jego głowy lufę zimnej, metalowej śmierci, zamknął ze spokojem oczy.

Sekundę później ciszę rozdarł strzał, szybki i przeszywający, nieprzyjemny niczym kubeł zimnej wody.

Ciało Waltera uderzyło o drewnianą posadzkę, a jego głowa spoczęła tuż obok zakrwawionej ramki ze zdjęciem.


End file.
